


K-Project One Shots

by FoMo_Claris



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoMo_Claris/pseuds/FoMo_Claris
Summary: Just a bunch of different one shots with your favorite Red King and clansmen





	1. Suoh Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ANY suggestions on who to add, feel free to tell me, I love hearing comments from you guys

He was everything I wanted but also everything I couldn’t have. He was the most feared man on the planet and to this day I wonder how I got caught up in all of the trouble he caused. 

Every time I ended up going out, we got mixed together. Kusanagi tells me it’s fate, but I wonder why him and I were paired, ya know? What was so special about him and I both that it made some other life form put us together?

He was my soulmate, according to Yata and I wonder myself if that could be true. Maybe when I see him again I’ll ask him. He’s in heaven now and I remain the red queen. 

I ended up killing the blue king. Kusanagi said I looked… psychotic. I never ate, never slept, never cared when my beloved died. 

Then one day I went out and came back 3 hours later with blood covering my hands, shirt and face. I don’t remember anything. He killed my beloved, so I killed him.

After that I tried to kill myself because I couldn’t cope without Mikoto and I ended waking up in a hospital 3 days later. I then realized that I couldn’t leave them behind. HOMRA needed me and if I would’ve died they would’ve been king and queen less. 

Anna is my little shadow; she goes everywhere I go. Afraid that I too might leave. But I have a feeling there’s someone up there watching me, and he’s not about to let me die just yet.


	2. Misaki Yata

I was running to get away with my boyfriend Misaki, don’t tell him I call him that, he hates that I do.

He would eventually catch me since he rides a skateboard and that sucks and is no way at all fair! Misaki proposed to me 3 months ago and in 6 months we will be married, damn time flies fast when you’re in love. 

I should probably tell you guys my story; I’ll be brief so I don’t bore you. Back when I was still in high school I was dating this guy named Evan, he was super abusive and I still wonder why I stayed with him. 

Anyways; I was going to a party with him one night and he went off to get us some drinks, this guy came up to me and started hitting on me. Evan came back and got super angry, he started screaming at me. 

Calling me a whore for flirting with someone other than my boyfriend (even though I wasn’t even flirting) and then he smacked me across the face.

Then everything went haywire I tell you, apparently Misaki was at the party and as soon as he saw Evan hit me he smashed him upside the head with his baseball bat. 

And that’s how we got acquainted, we started talking after I thanked him for sticking up for me, my parents never cared, and if they saw him hit me it was like watching the same movie over and over, they were bored of the situation, never once told him to stop hitting me, like I was a waste of space and hitting me didn’t matter. 

Misaki is so gentle when he’s with me, unless we’re in the bedroom, but shh, don’t tell anyone, Misaki would have a heart attack if someone knew our sex life. 

Everyone teases him saying he’s still a virgin but one of these days I’m going to say something. Maybe even today.

As Misaki and I walk back to HOMRA enjoying ourselves when we see Kusanagi yelling at Fushimi (back when Fushimi was still apart of HOMRA btw) for spilling his drink on the counter of his very expensive bar.

“At least I’m not a virgin like Misaki!”  
My baby’s face got all red and he yelled “Don’t call me that!”

“Btw he’s not a virgin” I say straight faced

Everybody looks at me with wide eyes, Misaki’s face gets even redder than before

“Damn, didn’t know you had it in you” Mikoto mumbles

That’s when I laugh and I mean full on laughing and just so you know, my laugh is a contagious laugh, once I start then everybody starts laughing and then Misaki storms out of HOMRA. 

“Baby come back to me!” I sing while chuckling then I jog after him. I see him standing on the side walk. He turns towards me with a smirk on his face. I look at him kind of suspiciously. 

“What?”

“Now we can fuck and you can be however loud you want; I won’t stop you anymore”

My eyes light up with glee. Let’s just say HOMRA got an earful that night and quite a few of the HOMRA members didn’t sleep at all. But hey, I got a good night’s sleep.


	3. Kamamoto Rikio

I smiled at my boyfriend while he slept with his face in my boobs, I ran my fingers through his hair while he snored away, he’s so freaking cute

I should probably tell you guys how we became a couple, it all started one afternoon.

Flashback

I was walking home carrying groceries for my 3-year-old boy, Akashi, my sweet boy had the flu and when I found out I quickly called one of my friends over, Rikio, he’s so helpful when Akashi gets sick

I started walking faster so that Rikio could leave, I’d feel awful if he caught Akashi’s flu. 

I saw my house as I speed walked over the hill and to my front door, I grabbed the door handle and twisted it open, I made it into the house with some difficulty but managed to set the groceries on the counter

After 6 minutes I managed to put everything away and I walked into the living room to see the cutest thing ever, Akashi was asleep on Rikio’s chest/stomach area. 

I tiptoed over to them and carefully lifted Akashi up without waking either of them, I quietly crept up the stairs and laid Akashi on his bed then checked his temperature and decided I should go get his medicine that I got from the pharmacy

I went back downstairs to see Rikio sitting up and rubbing his face

“Hey” I said softly

“Hey, get everything you need?” he asked while still rubbing his face

“Yeah” I replied then went to the kitchen to prepare the medicine for my boy, I was silently getting things ready when I felt hands rest on my hips from behind, this usually happened with us, ever since high school we had a thing, it wasn’t ever labeled though because he was in HOMRA and I was working most of the time but when Mikoto died everyone just started living on their own

Rikio first stayed with Yata but Yata finally got a girlfriend so he then moved out, and he finally got his own place 2 weeks later, but even though he has a home he comes over most of the time to hang out with Akashi and I

“Akashi told me something today” I heard Rikio mumble behind me

“Like what?” I ask

“He came to me crying, he said that kids pick on him at school because his dad left him, I’m bewildered how they even know, but then he smiled at me through his tears and said ‘but it’s okay, because what they don’t know is that I do have a dad’ and I said ‘what do you mean buddy?’ and he said ‘you’re my dad’ and I swear I almost cried”

Halfway through the story I dropped the medicine cup, Akashi thought of Rikio as his… dad? Why had he never told me that before?

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked me

“D-d-do you want to be his dad?”

“Huh?”

“Would you want to be his dad?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Obviously it bothers Akashi, so maybe if you actually were his dad and you lived here, maybe… maybe he wouldn’t get teased anymore”

“But what about you?”

“What do you mean?” What does he mean by that?

“Do you want me to be his dad? Even after all that time in high school we never actually became anything more than just a fling, do YOU want me to be his dad?”

“Yes” I say, without a doubt

“Then I’ll be his dad”

End of Flashback

And that how Rikio, Akashi and I became a family and we have a little girl on the way, she will be here in 3 months, around June 17th to be exact  
Akashi is so excited to be a big brother, he was a little bummed out that he wasn’t getting a brother but Rikio explained to him that he’ll have to protect his sister from mean boys and Akashi vowed that he would always be there to help his sister and even though they won’t be full brother and sister I have no doubt in my heart that he’ll be the best brother in the world. 

Hey guys, so I was wondering, should I make a second part, and make the sister be born in it?


End file.
